A Twist of Fate
by imasmartie
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been arrested five years after the war, his lover, Hermione Granger, and some friends must work to clear his name. Sequel to Not Bad After All
1. Torn Apart

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie, with a sequel. If you happened to stumble onto this, you might want to read my first story, Not Bad After All, because you would not understand this. I do not own Harry Potter, or anything publically known.**

_Previously on Not Bad After All_

_Everything was just perfect, until now. It was the five-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio, Neville, Luna, Shiela, and I were at Shiela's restaurant Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. We were all dancing, when suddenly the doors burst open, "We've come for the arrest of Draco Malfoy."_

They were all in shock, I was in shock, I was getting arrested. Hermione took a step back away from me, I felt my blood go cold from the absence of her warmth. They took my arms, "Come on let's go, you're going to Azkaban. Where you belong."

I looked at Hermione, her eyes were full of fear, because of me. I mouthed, 'I love you'. She didn't say anything, it shattered my heart, we passed Shiela, I put the small box in her hand, "Tell her."

She nodded with agreement, "We'll get you out of there as soon as we can." I looked around, Harry called out, "Wait, what for?"

The man said, "For siding with Voldemort five years ago." Then apparated me out of there, the last thing I saw was a tear sliding down Hermione's cheek.

We were all panicking, Draco was just arrested. I was crying, Shiela tried to comfort me, "Hermione, Draco's a strong man, he'll get through it. We'll help him, we'll get him out of there, Harry, Ron?" They both nodded, Harry said, "He helped us survive, now it's time to return the favor." Ron nodded in agreement.

Shiela stood up, "Now, we have to think logically. Why would Draco get arrested? Especially five years after, they would have gotten him a long time ago." I felt another tear come down my cheek, I buried my face in my hands.

I heard Harry's voice, "Okay, maybe we should all go home, and give it some thought. We can meet up tomorrow, here at noon. Okay?" We all nodded, and soon I watched as they all apparated.

Shiela came towards me, "How about you stay at my apartment tonight? I want to talk to you about something." I nodded, but didn't say a thing.

We walked down Diagon Alley, her apartment wasn't that far from the restaurant. We went up the stairs, and through her apartment door. We sat down on the couch, I still felt the tears come down my cheeks, my thoughts running at a thousand miles.

**Please comment without any hate, thanks.**


	2. Seeing Parents

**Here's another chapter to see if you like it even more. I do not own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

I was lying in bed, wide awake. I had taken a shower, and Shiela gave me some clean clothes. It was about eight in the morning, I heard a knock on my door. Shiela's head popped in, "Hermione, it's time for breakfast."

I got up and followed her into the kitchen, she had made eggs and bacon. I sat down, and picked at my food. She gave me a concerned look, "Hermione you need to eat, please?" I took a mouth full of food, then chewed.

I gave her a sad look, she gave me one in return. I pushed around the rest of my food, not bothering to take another bite.

She took both our plates and put them in the sink, she sat across from me. She slid a small box towards me, I gave her a questioning look, she just said, "Open it." I did, and what I saw made me cry. It was a ring, two bands in red and green; that met in the middle to a diamond. On the bands said our names.

I felt more tears come down my face, "He was going to propose?" She nodded, "Yes, that's not all he did. You know how you're supposed to ask the girl's parents first?" I sat there in shock.

After the war, Draco and I went to Australia to find them, no luck. I haven't seen my parents for six years, but apparently Draco has. I asked, "M-my parents?"

She said, "He had found them, he restored their memories and now they're living in Muggle London, waiting for the 'surprise' of your proposal, you were supposed to see them today with Draco. They like him already." I cried even harder.

She sat next to me and rubbed my arm gently, I wiped the tears away, but more came to replace them. I heard a knock on the door, she said, "Wait here, I'll get it."

She left, and I heard the door open, it was Harry. He hugged me, "Hermione, it's going to be okay."

I sobbed, "How do you know that?" He answered, "Because, we are going to get him out, we already have a plan." I looked up at him, "You do? What is it?"

He said, "If we can show how much good Malfoy has done, then they'll see it our way, and he'll be out." I smiled at him, I hugged him, "Thank you."

I heard him chuckle, "Anytime Mione'." We saw an owl go through the window, it was jet black, that owl looked a bit familiar, I went towards it. The owl just stuck out its leg, I untied the letter, it was addressed to Shiela, but with no return address.

I handed it to her, she opened it carefully, and read through it quickly. She rushed to her room, then came out fully dressed, "Hermione I have to leave, urgent business for the restaurant. I'll see you all later, help yourself to anything, my home is your home. Call me if you need anything."

I looked at her warily, "Okay, thanks. What happened?" She didn't answer, because she had already apparted away.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Come on Hermione, we are going to visit your parents." I was shocked, "You knew about my parents?"

He said, "Of course, he told me about it when he got my permission." I felt more tears coming to my eyes, Harry gave me a hug, "He really cares about you, you know? He's come far for you, defying his father, Voldemort, and was still willing to die for you."

I felt the tears come down my face, I wiped them away, and separated from Harry, "I'm going to go get dressed." He nodded, and gave me a sympathetic look, I went to Shiela's guest room which I was currently occupying, and changed into some clothes Shiela had grabbed for me from the apartment I shared with Draco.

As I looked for my shoes I saw a picture of Draco and me at a zoo in Australia, it was a regular photo, but held more meaning than a magical one, I was smiling, and he was giving me a loving look. I felt a tear go down my face, I wiped it away.

I found my shoes and other belonging, then I went to the living room with Harry, "You ready?" I nodded, I made sure everything was locked, and the alarm was on. Harry held out his hand, "We're apparting."

I took his hand, and soon felt the gut crushing feeling, then when it stopped, I looked around at my surroundings, we were in an alley. Harry nudged me, "Come on, it's not long of a walk." We exited the alley, and walked towards an apartment building.

I took a sharp intake of breath, Harry squeezed my shoulder, "It'll be alright, do you want to go in, or do you need a moment?"

I thought for a bit, "I'm ready." He nodded, we entered the front doors, and up the stairs, then arrived at apartment 3B. I knocked at the door, it swung open, behind it were the smiling faces of my mom and dad.

They shouted, "Hermione!" They gave me a big hug, I cried, I felt them cry too. After what seemed forever, we finally separated, my mother said, "Harry, it's a pleasure to see you, but where's Draco?"

**Comment without hate.**


	3. Catching Up with Parents

**Hey guys, it's imasmartie, sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been busy. I don't own HP or anything publically known.**

Chapter 3

I felt more tears come to my eyes, I heard Harry ask, "May we come in?" They nodded, and we sat down. Harry was on the loveseat, while my parents and I were on the couch, Harry went into detail about Draco's arrest, I cried even more.

When he finished, I felt my parents look at me, "Harry, if you don't mind, may we have a moment with Hermione?" He said, "Of course, I have to go anyways, have a good day, feel better Hermione." They replied with a simple thank you.

My mother rubbed my arm, "Don't worry Hermione, Draco will be alright, he'll be out of there and with you in no time." My father added, "He is a good man, Draco, I approve of him."

I looked at my father, he was always wary of the boys I was with, he even dislikes Ron, but is okay with Harry. I asked, "Really?" He nodded, "Yes, he was willing to die for you, that's act of true love right there."

I cried even more, they hugged me, and whispered sympathetic words in my ear. After what seemed like an endless amount of time, my crying reduced to sniffles. My mother asked, "Would you like to stay the night dear?"

I gave her a small smile, "Thank you, but I can't, Draco's sister, Shiela, is letting me stay at her apartment while we figure out a plan." They gave me a reassuring smile, "That's alright, you must be heading home then, she'll be wondering where you are, it is getting late."

I looked at the clock, I've been here all day! I didn't even notice, "Wow, I better get there. Goodbye." I kissed them both, and apparated into Shiela's apartment. She was sitting on the couch going through an album. I looked over her shoulder, it was full of pictures of her and Draco from their childhood, Hogwarts, and after.

She was staring at a picture of when Draco had caught the snitch, in a game against Hufflepuff, they looked so happy, they had smiles plastered onto their faces, and a twinkle in their eyes. Then I saw a tear fall onto the page.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, she jumped and turned around. She sighed in relief, and wiped the tears away, "Oh Hermione, I thought you were a death eater or something, I was wondering when you would get here. Harry said you visited your parents, are you alright?"

I gave her a look of concern, "I'm as fine as I'll get, now I'm worried about you." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" I thought deeply about it, "You have taken care of me since of the arrest, made me feel better, let me stay in your home, and I haven't given a thought about how you feel, Draco was your older brother, it makes me feel a bit selfish."

She sighed, "No, you're not being selfish, just emotional. My home is your home, and yes, I'm sad that Draco is in Azkaban, but I can't let that stop me from getting him out of there. Draco has taken care of me ever since I can remember, and we're about the same age. Right now, he needs me, to get him out and back to you."

I gave the young witch a smile, and a hug, "Thank you, I needed that." I heard her chuckle, "Don't worry, I needed it too." We separated, and Shiela questioned, "Dinner's on the table, just warm it up a bit, I already ate."

I nodded, and went to the table, it was lasagna. I cast a heat spell onto it, and it was heavenly.

I asked Shiela, "So, why did you have to leave so suddenly?" She calmly answered, "There's was a customer that was threatening to sue us because one of the waiters had spilled water on them. It's stupid, so just ignore it, I have." I nodded.

I was eating when a patronus came in, it was a stag. Harry's voice came out, "Shiela get to your restaurant quickly, we are conducting a meeting, immediately. See you soon."

We looked at each other and rushed out there. We ran to our destined area, to see everyone there. She got her keys out and let everyone in, once everyone was in, and we made sure no one was watching, Harry started. "Sorry, for the meeting on such short notice, but I believe I found who made Draco guilty."

Shiela was staring at him warily, "Who?" He answered, "Do you remember Smith? Aaron Smith?" We all nodded, he continued, "He was a Death Eater during the war, he didn't go to Azkaban because they thought he was forced to his bad deeds, but we know he was conscious. After Draco revealed he was a spy, Smith must have been on rage. Smith has also been working in the Ministry, he could have easily planted a file for Draco's arrest."

I was angry, all the signs pointed to Smith, Harry turned to me, "What are we going to do?" I said, "We have to get to Smith, and force the answer out of him, I guess." They all agreed, and we got to work immediately.

The letter for Draco's trial had arrived, my hands trembled as I was holding it. Shiela gingerly took it from me, "I'll read it." It took me a moment to realize where we were, we were in Shiela's apartment, we all went home after the urgent meeting.

She opened it, I watched as she scanned the letter, "His trial is on June 6th, that's two days from now." It was true, knowing it was June 4th, I nodded. She patted my shoulder, "He's going to be out of there, and into your arms."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, he will."

**REVIEW, please.**


	4. The Trial Starts

**Hey guys this is imasmartie, ****sorry I haven't been on here lately, but I did finish the story. So I'll post four chapters today, and five tomorrow. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 4

It was the day of Draco's trial, I dressed up, and then looked into the mirror. I had gone with a simple pencil skirt and blouse. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in." Shiela entered, she was wearing a formal dress, "Are you ready? It's time to leave."

I nodded, we quickly flooed to the Ministry, and went to the court room. It was quite large, there was Kingsley at the head, I turned to see Draco. I almost cried.

He was sitting in a chair, but it didn't look like him. He was skinny, his skin paler than usual, his hair was greasy, and his face was sullen. He must of felt me staring, because he looked my way.

His face seemed to brighten up, I smiled, I mouthed, 'I love you.' Now he looked like a little boy opening his presents on Christmas. I felt my smile widened, we took our seats. Kingsley was listing all the mistakes he had made, then asked, "What do you plead?"

Draco answered confidently, "Innocent." Kingsley just nodded, "Harry? You wished to speak for Draco?" He quickly stood up, and went to the front of the room, "Yes, thank you Kingsley.

Draco Malfoy has not done anything bad, he has been working as a spy for the Order. If he had not joined, the war would have ended badly. Many more innocent lives would have passed away, and the world would have gone into chaos. Without him, I myself would not have survived, so though he had gotten the Dark Mark, he never sided with Voldemort. That is the end of my statement, thank you."

He quickly sat back down, next to me, "Thank you Harry." He smiled at me, "It's no problem, he's our friend now, that's the least I could do anyway, compared to what he has done for us."

I chuckled, "It meant more than what you think." We looked forward, Kingsley said, "Well, thank you Harry."

He continued, "Next to speak, Lucius Malfoy."

**No hate please.**


	5. Meeting with Lucius Malfoy

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known. Also, this is in Shiela's POV.**

Chapter 5

I entered Azkaban's walls, I went up to the window to a wizard with brown hair and dark eyes, "First and Last name, and reason." I spoke clearly, "Shiela Cinco, here to see Lucius Malfoy." He wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

He stuck his hand out, "Wand?" I handed my wand to him, he put it in a cubby hole. He handed me a contract, "This will cast a spell that will prevent you from doing anything illegal within the boundaries, once you leave and gather your wand, the spell will wear off. Sign here." I took the quill and quickly signed my name.

I gave it back to him, and he put it where my wand was, "I'll call someone in for you."

I waited for about three seconds, soon a witch came, she looked like a model, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and skinny body. Her face had no emotion, "Come on follow me."

As we walked down the halls, I heard screaming, and utter silence passing by rooms. It resembled a muggle prison, it was pretty much grey, with doors on both sides of the hallway, with numbers. At every doorway that led to another hallway, I saw at least five guards.

She asked, "Lucius Malfoy, no one has visited him, why are you coming?" I looked away from the doors, "To settle some… family business." She nodded, but didn't ask anything about it, "You know, he has a roommate."

Before I could ask any more questions, we reached Lucius' door she said, "It's safe enough for you to go alone, but if one of them causes you trouble just yell, we'll come and help you."

I sighed, "I don't think he'd hurt me." She answered back, "Yes, but that's what you think, not what you know, there's a big difference." I gave her a small smile, "I suppose."

She opened the door, "Good luck," I thanked her. I saw a blonde head, Lucius Malfoy. He was sitting on his bed, I remained standing.

He sighed, "You have received my letter." I nodded, "Yes, I have."

He nodded, "I'm sure you have many questions, so ask away." I only had two, "How did you send me the letter?" He answered quickly, "They have owls, but you can only send a letter once a month, and they look over your letter. That's why I made mine so short."

I nodded, the only words on the piece of parchment were:_What can I do for Draco? , Lucius Malfoy._ I queried him, "This is my last question, why are you helping Draco and Hermione?"

He pondered this for a moment, "After watching my wife die, I realized that I was a coward. A coward for following Voldemort due to fear, for not protecting my family better, and the worst: making my wife and son join. I have regret for all of those things, and sitting here, has made me think about them.

I don't want Draco to suffer because of my mistakes, I once messaged Draco, asking if he was happy. He said he was, especially with that muggle-born, Hermione Granger." I noted how he said muggle-born and not mudblood, it seemed as if he's finished.

I questioned, "Aren't you afraid of Draco 'tainting' the family bloodline?" He stared at me, "No, as long as he's happy, happier than the childhood I gave him." I gave him a sympathetic look.

I smiled at him, "I know what you can do for Draco, and, I think it will save him." For once, he had a sincere smile on his face.

**No hate please.**


	6. The True Criminal

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known. Back to Hermione's POV.**

Chapter 6

We were all surprised when he walked into the court. Lucius Malfoy has been sentenced to a life in Azkaban ever since the war. He now looked dead on his feet, he was in chains, so he could not escape. Kingsley questioned, "Draco Malfoy is your son, so how did he work for the Dark Lord?"

He answered calmly, "He did not ever do such a thing." Kingsley rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" Lucius kept a confident tone, "Yes, Draco is many things, but he was never a Death Eather. I forced him to join, under the impression that he had wanted to, but I was wrong. He wanted to live in prosperity with Muggleborns, though now I know why."

He looked at me, I felt my blood go cold, but then his eyes shifted a bit to my left, towards Shiela, she nodded. He continued, "That is the end of my statement."

I questioned her, "What was that about?" She gave me a smirk, "I'll tell you later." I nodded, and paid attention to the front.

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, Harry do you know who might have charged Draco Malfoy? We shall bring them to questioning now." Harry stood up, "Yes, we believe it is Aaron Smith."

He nodded, "Paulsen, can you call Smith to the court?" A man, who I assumed was Paulsen, nodded, and went through the doors.

Then came back with a man who had dirty blonde hair, a built body, and sea green eyes, Aaron Smith. He was soon seated next to Draco. Kingsley, "Aaron Smith, did you charge Draco Malfoy?"

He answered, "No." Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" He looked angry, "Yes." Kinsley kept calm, "When was the last time you were in contact with Mr. Malfoy?" He gave it a moment, "A couple of weeks."

Kinsley questioned, "Did you dislike Draco Malfoy?" He answered, "Yes." Kingsley turned the jury of wizards, "Who votes for Draco Malfoy to be sentenced to Azkaban?" A few hands went up, but only a handful.

He then asked, "Who votes to clear Draco Malfoy's charges, and set him free?" Almost all of them, I felt victory flutter my heart. Kingsley smiled, "Draco Malfoy you are free to go."

We all cheered, then we heard Kingsley's voice, "We are not finished yet, who votes for Aaron Smith to go to Azkaban?" All the hands went up, Kingsley continued, "Aaron Smith, for falsely accusing Draco Malfoy of crimes he did not commit, you are hereby-"

A voice yelled, "Wait!"

We all turned our heads to the voice, it was Shiela. She walked down the steps onto the floor, "It wasn't Aaron Smith." Kingsley questioned, "Then, may I ask, who charged Draco Malfoy with the crimes?"

She answered, "It was Ron Weasley."

**No hate please.**


	7. Why the Crime was Committed

**This is the last chapter today, four more coming up tomorrow. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically. Sorry this is short.**

Chapter 7

We looked at Ron, he was trying to escape, two aurors stopped him, and brought him to the front. He was fighting his way out, I went to the floor, and in front of him, "Why?"

He yelled, "Because he stole you away from me, when he told me was going to propose, I came up with a plan. If I made him guilty of crimes, you wouldn't want him anymore. Then you'd be back into my arms, but no, he just had to be innocent. Then I dropped the hint to Harry that it was Smith, that way I wouldn't look suspicious, then you," he looked at Shiela, "had to figure out my plan. Let me ask, how did you do it? It was fully planned out, no mistakes or anything."

She said, "That's where you're wrong, I looked at Draco's file, it said he attacked a Donal Wrasleey, I quickly searched his name, there was no trace. Then I looked closely to the name, it was just Ronald Weasley in a different order. I also remembered how you weren't very enthusiastic about getting Draco out, which was a bit suspicious to me. I also talked to a couple of your coworkers, said you've been carrying a file around like it was special. I disguised myself, and went into your office when you were in the loo, you had left the file onto your desk, a file about Draco. That's when I pieced it together."

He cursed to himself, "Well, if I'm going to go out, better go out with a bang." He pointed his wands at Draco, then a strange orange light came out.

**No hate please.**


	8. The Curse

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie. So, like my little cliffhanger? Well find out what happens, to the end of the story. I do not own Harry Potter or anything publically known. Also, sorry I meant for this to go up yesterday but I was busy.**

Chapter 8

When the orange light vanished, there was a body in front of Draco, it was Shiela. He put his hand on her wrist, "Her heart is still beating, we have to get her to St. Mungo." Two medics took her from him, and they apparated away, probably to the hospital. Ron stood there looking terrified.

Draco went up to him, and grabbed his shirt, "If you come near me, Shiela, or Hermione, I will find you, and hex you into oblivion." He was still holding onto Ron's shirt, I put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Come on, we have to go to St. Mungo's."

He looked at me, and nodded. As soon as Draco let go of Ron, I slapped Ron, then walked away, Draco following. We quickly apparated to the hospital, and went to the front. The lady looked about middle aged, "How can we help you?"

Draco asked, "Where is Shiela Cinco being treated?" She questioned, "Are you a family member?" He nodded, "Yes, I'm her brother, well, cousin on technicalities." She smiled, "She's on the fifth floor, room 309."

He quickly said thank you, and we went onto the lift. He pressed the button and we were soon going up. The bell ringed, we got off the elevator, and to her room. There was a window looking in, she was lying on a bed, and it seemed there were many charms working on her. A healer came out, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, the man continued, "I'm Healer Will, Ms. Cinco has been struck with the somnus curse. It means to put the person into a deep sleep, so, she's in a coma. We don't know when or if she'll wake up. We're doing our best to keep her alive, this curse can easily make one's heart stop in a snap, we are also trying to wake her up, but nothing's working so far. We will do research and get back to you."

Draco looked heartbroken, Will also added, "You can go in, if you would like." I said thank you, and he nodded and left. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door. He sat in a chair next to her, I saw a tear go down his face, I wiped it away.

He soon spoke, but his voice was hoarse, "You know, you always said it was me taking care of you, but no, it was always the other way around. Whenever I needed moral support, or just a shoulder to cry on, you were there. You gave me advice on things I had no idea about, you even helped me find the love of my life. Now, I don't think I can ever repay you, no matter what you say. You've helped everyone you've ever been in contact with, no matter how mean they were, or what they've done. You always said it's not about what you did, it's about what you are going to do."

He cried, I also cried, we comforted each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Will came in, "Visiting hours are over, go home, we will watch over her." We said thank you, and walked into the lift, and pressed down.

I asked, "Do you want to go back to our flat?" He nodded, I gave him a sympathetic smile, "I haven't been there for a while." He gave me a curious look, "Why?" I answered, "There were too many memories, I've been staying at Shiela's flat since you got arrested."

He said, "Then, that's where we'll go." I asked, "Are you sure?" He said, "Yeah, I better get Shiela's dog anyways." I was surprised, "She has a dog?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, she found him in an alley way, just couldn't leave him there on his own, so she took him in, and he's followed her everywhere. She had to put him in a kennel, when we went to the party. She told me before she got, you know. She said she was going to get him out as soon."

I nodded, we apparated to a dog kennel, Zoe's Dog Palace. We soon entered, Draco signed in, and we were being led to the kennel by the owner, Zoe. She was quite nice, and understood our situation.

We finally arrived at the kennel, it was a cute little husky, he was still a puppy. I read the front, Moon was his name. Zoe pet him, "Poor dog, ever since he got here, he's been quiet, looks like he's been missing his owner. He's a very good dog, listens to commands, is house-trained, everything. Shiela trained him well." Zoe clipped his leash to the collar, and gave the leash to Draco, "Well, take good care of him."

He nodded, "I will." I pet Moon's head, he licked my hand, I smiled. We soon apparted out of there, knowing Moon had magical qualities. He soon ran through all the rooms, only to walk slowly back, sad.

Draco rubbed in between his ears, "I know, I miss her too." Moon whined, but then moved onto Shiela's couch and curled up, sad his loving owner isn't here. Draco frowned, "I'm going to take a shower, it's been a while, I want to wash Azkaban off of me."

I laughed, "Yeah, you do smell." He smiled, and left the room into the bathroom. I changed into sweatpants, and one of Draco's shirts. I sat on the couch, Moon noticed and placed his head on my lap. I smiled at him, "What are we going to do?" He tilted his head, I chuckled.

I said a few commands, "Sit, roll over, speak, play dead." He did all of them, I was impressed, he was just a puppy. Draco came in, "I didn't know you were so good with dogs."

I smiled at him, "My parents had a dog when I was a child, but she passed away before I went to Hogwarts." He nodded, I asked, "Are you hungry?" His stomach groaned, I chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, Shiela has a bunch of leftovers in her fridge."

We went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, there was a lot of food, all of it still fairly new. We heated some up, Draco ate more than half of it. I asked, "I guess you've been hungry for a while." He nodded, "Yeah, they don't feed you much in prison." I held his hand, he gave me a small smile.

Then we heard a small poof, we looked over to the counter there laid a letter with neat writing. I looked at it, it said _To Draco Malfoy, From Shiela Cinco_. I gave it to him. He opened it, read it, and wiped a few tears away. He handed it to me, I asked, "Are you sure? Isn't that private?" He said, "It may be addressed to me, but it involves you. I gingerly took it from him, and read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_If you get this letter, it means I may not come back, or I'm dead already. If I'm in a coma, or anything similar, please notify the doctor to just let me move on, if I have not gotten up in a week. I have left my restaurant to you and Hermione, hope you don't mind,I know you two will do a great job of taking care of it, no matter what you do. I left a book of recipes in my vault in case you ever need it. Also take care of Moon, he may not be much, but to me he's a lot. I also left all my possessions to you, so you can do whatever you like with them. _

_Thank you for being the best brother you could be, no matter what you think. You became my family, when I had none, I will be eternally grateful. It was great helping you be happy, especially with Hermione. She's a good match for you, I hope you two have a great future together. _

_Promise me once I've moved onto whatever is next, that you'll try to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted for you, to be happy. I believe you'll find happiness in Hermione, and possibly any future children. Because, it's not about what you did, it's about what you are going to do._

_With Love,_

_Shiela Cinco_

I handed him back the letter, and hugged him, I felt tears soak through my shirt.

**No hate please**


	9. Last Words

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 9

It's finally been a week, and she has no signs of waking up. Ron has also been sentenced to two years in Azkaban, though the yelling from his mother was enough. Draco, with proof, showed the doctors, she didn't want to stay like that forever. We were showing up for last words, Draco, myself, Harry, and many others arrived.

Shiela knew many people, we were going about saying what we thought of her, our favorite memories, and even silly things she did. It was my turn. I cleared my voice, "Shiela was a kind woman, she was funny, but serious when you had something important to tell her. She almost always had a smile on her face, and loved to make others smile with her. So, I'm going to keep on smiling for her."

Lastly, it was Draco's turn, "I had many memories with her, but one memory was when we were smaller, I had just been abused by my father, and I was in the garden crying. She came out and just sat there. I asked why, she simply said, because I know in the end, this'll only make you stronger. I didn't know what it meant at that time, but as I grew older, I saw wisdom in her words, and she was only eight. I'll keep following her advice, for the rest of my life."

I saw a tear go down his voice, Healer Will asked everyone to clear the room except for Draco. He asked, "Can I keep Hermione here?" Will nodded, "Whatever you need." We watched as they removed all the charms, "That should do it. We'll give you a few moments."

Then they all left, we sat next to her, and closed our eyes in sadness. Then a familiar voice came out, "What you think I was going to go out just like that?"

**No hate please.**


	10. Explanations

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 10

We opened our eyes, to see Shiela staring at us. Draco asked, "How? Oh never mind, I'm glad you're back." He hugged her, she hugged back, "I am too, think about your wedding I would have missed." We laughed, they separated, she stared at me, "You going to stand there or give me a hug?"

I laughed, and hugged her. When we separated, I asked, "How do you feel?" She said, "Fine, a bit sore, but fine." I gave her a questioning look, "What happened when you were unconscious?"

She thought about it, "It was like I was in a box, and I couldn't get out. Then after what seemed like forever, I heard voices, it was all of you saying those things about me. Then a door appeared on one of the side of the boxes, I opened it, and here I am back in my body, and very much alive."

We laughed, Draco soon called in Healer Will, when he entered, "Well, I'll be, she's alive. It's like some kind of miracle." We smiled, Shiela had passed all her examinations, and could be sent home.

We flooed to Shiela's apartment, as soon as we entered, Moon jumped onto his master and licked her face. She laughed, "I missed you too buddy."

**No hate please.**


	11. Welcome Home Party

**Hey guys, it's imasmartie. I don't own HP or anything publically known.**

Chapter 11

A couple weeks have passed, and we were all at Shiela's restaurant having a welcome home party for Draco and Shiela. We were all laughing and having a good time, I even showed off my ring. Yes, Draco had formally proposed to me a couple days ago. I, of course, said yes.

It was a formal party, so Draco was wearing a suit, I was wearing a red floral dress. Shiela was wearing an ocean blue dress.

I was currently talking with the two siblings, we were discussing how quickly Draco recovered. Shiela poked him in the stomach, "To imagine, just a few weeks ago you were skinny, and lifeless, now you've got abs and full of smiles." We laughed, Draco replied, "Well, I wasn't the one in the hospital, almost dead."

She rolled her eyes, "The way you were looking, you were almost dead on your feet." I laughed harder. Draco smiled, "Okay, okay, now that all this trouble is all over, we need to find you a boyfriend."

She gave him an odd look, "I don't know Draco, it's been a long time since I've dated." I questioned, "How long has it been?"

She counted the years on her fingers, "Let's see, about seven years at Hogwarts, wait, no eight." I raised an eyebrow, "How? You're such a nice girl." She gave me a small smile, "I may be great at love, but romance is a harder territory."

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you're still young, you'll find someone. If not, you can grow up to be an old dog lady." She smacked him playfully, "Thank you for your support Draco." He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a sage."

She snorted, "Yeah, sure you are." He smiled, "Yeah, yeah, but if you ever do date, and the bloke breaks your heart, I will not hesitate to hex him into oblivion." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, dad, and my curfew?"

He played along, "Nine o'clock on the dot, not a moment later, or else you're grounded." She laughed, "Sure Draco, now go on, dance you two, it's a happy event."

She pushed us, and we were soon on the dance floor. I looked back at Shiela, Aaron was standing next to her. They were talking.

* * *

Shiela's POV

I saw Aaron come towards me, I gave him a smile, I saw the corners of his lips go up. He stood next to me, "You know, I never got to thank you for saving me, so, uh thank you." I replied, "You're very welcome."

He questioned, "Why did you do that? Say I was innocent." I looked at him, "I couldn't see an innocent man get punishments for a crime he didn't commit."

Aaron rose his sleeve to show his dark mark, "The thing is, I'm not innocent." I thought about it a bit, I put my hand gently on his forearm, I looked into his eyes, "You could be, if you tried."

A minute or two passed, I realized my hand was still on his arm and quickly removed it, we stood awkwardly for a moment. He cleared his throat, I looked at him curiously, he held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled, "I would love to." We quickly went to the dance floor, and slow danced for a bit. Then it came to a bit of a shuffle, I put my head on his shoulder, he seemed to relax.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I watched as the unusual pair talked and danced, I looked at Draco, he was staring daggers at Aaron, I forced his face to look at me. I chuckled, "She seems happy, so let her be." He smiled, then we continued to have a wonderful night.

**No hate please.**


	12. The Rest of their Lives

**I don't own HP or anything publically known.**

Epilogue

_Eight Years Later_

Everyone was anxiously waiting for Hermione and Draco's second child, while their first, Castor Malfoy, was only five and pacing the hall.

Draco was currently in the delivering room, while his sister was in the waiting room with her husband Aaron, currently watching over Castor. He had his father's looks, but his mother's brain, courage, and kindness.

Shiela was getting frustrated with Castor's pacing, "Castor, please, sit down. Your mother and father will be fine, and so will your little sister."

He sat down sad, Shiela looked at Aaron gently, "Can you please go for a walk? I feel like he needs a talk." Aaron smiled gently, and then kissed her forehead, "Of course." The dirty blonde walked off to who knows where.

Shiela soon took the seat next to Castor, "What's wrong Castor?" He sighed, "I'm worried, what if I'm not a good brother? What if I fail my little sister? What if my mom and dad forget about me?"

She gently smiled at the young boy, "Well first, your mom and dad will never forget about you, they have plenty of love for both of you. You will make a great big brother, you'll protect your little sister no matter what, even if it is from other boys. It's what your father did for me."

His eyes widened, "Really?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, we may not be siblings by blood, but we were where it counts. We watched over each other, he protected me, and I protected him. I even helped him with your mother."

He smiled, then the smile faded, "But, what if-"

She stopped him, "You can go on forever with the what if's, the but's, and everything else, but it won't matter, because it's about what you do in real life, not what happens in your head."

He nodded, "Thanks, Auntie, I needed that." She smiled, "You're welcome." The two soon saw Aaron walk towards them, "Everything okay?" Shiela nodded at him, "Yeah."

Draco soon rushed in, "She's okay, you can come in and see her, but be quiet." The four soon entered the room, and gathered around the bed. Hermione was sitting up, tired, holding a baby with a pink blanket. The baby had already started to look like her mother. Hermione handed her to Shiela, she asked, "What's her name?"

The pair looked at each other, in agreement, Draco spoke up, "Meet Narcissa Shiela Malfoy. We also want you to be her godmother." Shiela looked up, "Are you sure? I mean, it's a great honor, but are you sure about this?" They both nodded, Hermione replied, "Yes, you were the one who brought us together in the first place."

Shiela smiled, "Then I think little Narcissa here, will have a great life." They all laughed, Shiela passed the small girl to Castor, "Be careful."

The boy looked nervous, but soon smiled once the baby was put into his arms, "She's so small." Draco smiled at his son, "Yeah she is, now you get to protect her." Castor looked up to his father, "I'll do my very best." Draco's smile widened.

* * *

_Twelve Years Later _

They were all at Platform 9 3/4 where the train to Hogwarts was stationed. Draco and Hermione watched as Castor pushed his cart along with his sister, Castor was entering Seventh Year as Head Boy, and Narcissa was heading into second year.

Shiela was with her son, Jason, who was heading into first year. Jason had his father's dirty blonde hair, but her blue eyes.

He asked her, "Mum, what if I get lost?" She smiled at him, and took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. She said, "If you get lost, use this compass. It was from my father, but he passed away when I was smaller, he left a note in there for me. I want you to read it, anytime you feel lost."

He smiled, and hugged her, she hugged him back.

* * *

Castor and Narcissa were saying goodbye to their parents. Draco held his son's shoulder firmly, "We're proud of you Castor, after this year, you'll be your own man." Castor smiled at his father, "I wouldn't be who I am today without you and mum."

They both smiled at him gently, he wiped a tear away, "I better be going, they'll be calling for Head Boy duties on the train, and I want to see a few of my Slytherin friends also." He hugged them, bid them farewell, and boarded the train.

Narcissa looked hesitantly onto the train, she looked just like Hermione, but had her father's wit and athletic ability. Hermione looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at her mother carefully, "I want to get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but I was so bad at playing, I don't know if they'll accept me."

Hermione smiled gently, "Well, follow this piece of advice from your aunt, who you were named after, it's not about what you did, it's about what you are going to do." Narcissa smiled at her mother, "Okay, I'll do my best. Goodbye mum, goodbye dad."

She hugged them quickly and boarded the train. Soon enough a little five year old came out from behind Hermione's legs, "Mom, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?"

Orion was a surprise to their family, but a surprise that they all loved. He had Draco's blonde hair, charm, and wit, but he also had Hermione's brown eyes, intelligence, and kindness.

Draco chuckled, "It'll be soon, buddy, now come on, how about some ice cream?" The young boy cheered, Draco picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Hermione kissed her husband on the cheek, "So what house do you think Orion will be in?"

He chuckled, "With my wit and your intelligence, I wouldn't be surprised if he was put into Ravenclaw." She laughed, "Yeah, I know. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you like you would never believe it."

The happy family, continued to be happy, even if there was a couple twists of fate.

**Thank you all for sticking with my two stories. Please tell me what you like, what you didn't, what I did wrong, what I did right, and anything else. (With no hate of course) Even suggest stories, I'm always looking for a good read, especially about ships I write about, but anything will be fine. Thanks.**


End file.
